


Song of the Teacher

by handlewithkara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kara is not a fan of open relationships, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handlewithkara/pseuds/handlewithkara
Summary: Kara learns more about Daxamite dating and relationships than she ever wanted to know. This is set before Kara knows that Mon-El was the prince of Daxam.





	1. Well, that escalated quickly

Sitting up against the bed’s headboard, Kara pulled the blanket up to her chest. Next to her Mon-El, sweaty, exhausted and thoroughly content, was doing his best attempt to take over most of the available space in her bed. His head arest the pillow, a satisfied smile dancing across his face. 

Hiding her own little smile, Kara reached over and ran a finger along the side of his face. Mon-El slowly opened one eye and gazed up to her. Kara felt herself blush. 

“You really don’t have any sense of shame, do you?”

Mon-El frowned and propped himself up on his elbows. “Why, did I do something wrong?”

Kara’s blushed deepened. “No.”

“Then why would  I feel ashamed?” 

“Well,” Kara searched for the right words. “On earth there are some things that the people of earth like keeping private. On they don’t talk about in public.” 

“But… we are alone here, private, are we not?” 

“Yes, but I guess, some things, it’s almost if, they would like to keep private even from themselves.” 

“That makes no sense.” Mon-El paused. “Did I not please you?” 

Kara was grateful of the semi-dim lights conditions in her bedroom, because she was sure that her face could have taken on a competition with any prize winning tomato. “No, no, you pleased me a lot, Mon-El, “ she said softly. 

Mon-El’s eyes sparkled with satisfaction and he turned around on his back. Reaching for her hand, he pulled it towards his lips and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles before clasping it to his chest. Absentmindedly, he ran his thumb across her fingertips. “Guess I don’t have to worry about you requesting a writ of freedom, any time soon, “ he remarked self-satisfied. 

Kara stared at him. “Writ of freedom?”. 

Now it was Mon-El’s turn to blush slightly. “It’s just something we have on Daxam. When two people are latched. If one of them feels a desire to be with other people, they can request from their mate the permission to seek entertainment with others.” 

Kara tried very hard to suppress a gasp of shock. Two, three heartbeats passed. 

“And what if somebody … seeks entertainment … without such a permission?”

Mon-El laced his fingers with hairs and continued to play with her hand. “Usually they get publicly shamed and ridiculed for failing to attain permission of their mate.”: He smiled. “There are a lot of famous songs about it. Where a lover tries to make argument to their mate why it would be beneficial to their love to grant the writ.” 

“So if you asked me for this writ…”

He looked up to her again. “You could deny it of course,” Mon-El assured Kara quickly. “And if I got to annoying about it, you could proclaim a ban, so that I couldn’t bring the topic up for at least another year.”

“And if I asked you for permission?”

Mon-El’s eyes went dark. HIs fingers that just before had still been playing around with her hand went still. “I would have to give it to you, of course,” he said, suddenly sounding a lot more formal. 

Kara snatched her hand away and rolled out of bed. Even though her bedroom was being kept at a comfortable temperate, she could feel the night air stroke across her body and folded her arms across her chest. 

“Why?”  

A confused expression crossed Mon-El’s face, as he sat up in bed, placing his arms on his knees. He shrugged. “That’s just how it is?”

“Because I’m a woman?”

“No, because of your … rank. It would be unseemly of me to try to deny you your freedom.”

Kara hugged herself tighter and sat down on the edge of the bed. “What do you think my rank is?” 

Mon-El shrugged and looked down, probably sensing that his answer wouldn’t make her happy. 

“You are a warrior,” he said finally. “The champion of this city. You are stronger than any other person on the planet. You are beautiful and wise and honorable. You can fly when humans can't. The people of this planet look up to you.” 

Kara bit her lip. “Is this why you wanted to date m…, to be my mate? Because of my rank, my station?” As the words slipped out, she only realized how ill-tempered they sounded. 

Mon-El looked confused again. “Why does this upset you? Anyone in their right mind should strive to be with you. I couldn’t have been luckier that you chose me.” 

A cold, dark feeling formed in the pit of Kara’s stomach and she wasn’t quite sure where it came from. Angered, she jumped again and reached for her panties. Suddenly, she really wanted to be dressed again. Turning her back to her lover, she quickly slipped into one of her oversized t-shirts that she liked to wear to bed during the summer. 

“This is earth,” she said. Unwilling to meet his gaze, but finally forcing herself to turn towards him again. “And on earth, there are no stations. Both mates are supposed to be equal, and be there for each other, and love each other and make each other better.” 

Instead of answering, Mon-El just looked down. 

“Say something, goddamit!” it erupted out of Kara and for a moment it frightened her how commanding it had sounded. 

Mon-El raised his gaze to meet hers and this time he looked defiant. “There is always a difference in station. And it’s not that different in Daxam. It’s a great honor to be chosen by somebody high above, but it’s also every one’s duty to better themselves, to hone one’s talents and one’s charm, to attract favor from your love or the family of your future mate. Just like it’s an honor for everybody to be the one who discover and raise up somebody worthy from the lower ranks. The lower ranks are like the fields that sometimes grow the strongest crops.” 

It sounded rehearsed. Like something that children got taught in school. 

“A few days ago, when we…” Kara gesticulated wildly into the air, “you called me _isita _, when we did ... That means queen, doesn’t it.” It felt like a cold, dark hand was reaching straight for her heart. “When you were working at the palace, did the Daxam queen ever…”__

__“God, no,” Mon-El sputtered. He looked away. “The queen did not relate to me like that.”_ _

__“But if a queen asked you, you wouldn’t be able to say no?”_ _

__“No fool would even want to say no!”_ _

__“Not even if you are latched?”_ _

__Mon-El shook his head angrily. “Nobody requests somebody who is latched without the mate's permission. That would only cause unrest. Look, why do you even care? Daxam is gone. I’m on earth now.”_ _

__“And you will follow earth customs?”_ _

__“Yes, of course!”_ _

__“Why? Because you believe it? Or because you you want to please me, your superior?”_ _

__Mon-El had started gripping his own hands, holding on so tightly his knuckles had turned white._ _

__“Answer me!”_ _

__With a leap, he was out of bed, his arms defensively crossed across his chest, his pose mirroring hers, separated by the bed they had just shared._ _

__“I like pleasing you. Why should that be wrong? I have seen you, Kara, I have seen what you do and I believe in you. I believe that you will do the right things, that you will do great things. Is it wrong that I want to be there, by your side to witness it? That I want to help you achieve anything you set out to do?”_ _

__“Because, because that's stupid and it's twisted and it's not how things are supposed to be!”_ _

__“In that case, Kara Zo-El, explain to me how it's supposed to be!”_ _

__“You know what?”_ _

__“Well, obviously I don't!”_ _

__“I need some fucking air!”_ _


	2. Song of the Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara tries to talk to Mon-El. It goes badly. Again.

She felt foolish the second the cool night air hit her face. She wasn't even wearing her Supergirl costume. Dressed in nothing but her t-shirt, she really hoped she hadn't been caught by any traffic cameras. 

Still, anger was boiling in stomach and she pushed higher and higher, into the upper levels of the night sky. Just how was it so easy for him to get under her skin like that. 

With a sigh, she stopped her ascent and let herself plummet down in free fall for a while before gently floating on the winds. 

What had possessed her to start dating a Daxamite? In the beginning, she had been so sure that she wanted nothing to do with anybody from that planet. And when she had realized that she had been wrong to base all her judgment just on where he came from, she had been so sure that all the differences between them, they could be brushed aside and overcome, that they didn't matter as much as what was between them. Now it had returned, that nagging doubt that had initially caused her to hold back when he had first opened up to her about his feelings. 

_You can't keep running away from your relationship problems forever,_ a tiny voice inside her said. 

Kara knew that this is something they had to talk about eventually. And she dreaded what would emerge when bringing up the deep gulf of differences that separated them. Oh why couldn't everything just be as easy as flying. 

*

When she approached her apartment from the air, she could see the kitchen lights had been turned on. Inside Mon-el was sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a mug of tea in front of him, obviously waiting for her. 

She landed, feeling kinda sheepish and walked over to him. Reflexively she leaned over and kissed him. Sitting down across from him she quietly held his hand across the table. 

“I know,” Mon-El said, finally breaking the silence, “you think that we have no concept of love on Daxam. But that’s not true.” His voice went softer all of a sudden. Almost reverent. “There is a famous poem. Mar ‘dar Axar, the Song of the Teacher. It’s considered the pride and joy of Daxam. The most perfect description of love and life there ever was.” Mon-El grinned. “It’s been put to song many times.”

“I think, I’ve heard about it, “ Kara said quietly. “We debated it in school. On Krypton we consider it the perfect example of the despicableness of Daxam society and how they indoctrinate their students to their violent, xenophobic logic.”

“You what?” 

Kara felt herself growing angry. “Is that not the one, where he explains why off worlders are to be distrusted and only war keeps the warriors alert, that there always needs to be a ruler and one who is ruled over.”

“That’s not what the song is about at all”

“The entire song is about, the teacher, explaining the history and the society of Daxam to the student!”

“Yes, but nobody cares about that part.”

“How, how can nobody care about 'that part'. That's literally what the poem is about!” Kara felt her blood boil. Just how was it so easy for all things Daxam to get under her skin? “Look, I have to be at the DEO.”

He stared at her blankly. It was a lie, a pretty bold faced one. She knew it, he knew it. It was the middle of the night after all. 

But she just couldn't talk to him till she found a way to get a hold on her emotions.


	3. A time for research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes to her mother's hologram for some information on Daxam.

Alex peeked her head into the room that housed the hologram of Kara's mother. 

„Thought I might find you here. Everybody said you had come in, but didn't know where you were.“ Alex frowned. „You know it's your day off, right?“

Kara hugged her knees to her chest, staring blankly in front of her. Quietly, she gnawed on her lip. 

„You know, they don't live long,” she burst out. 

A worried Alex scooted closer to her sister. 

„Daxamites, I mean, “ Kara babbled “Their lifespans are shorter than Kryptonians. 50, 60 years max. Some Kryptonian sociologists theorized that that might be reason why… “ The Kryptonian waved her hand in the air, as if she was unsure what she wanted to signal. „why they are like _that_.“

„Like what?“

„You know, aggressive. Hedonist. That knowing that you might very likely never meet your grandchildren could do that to you.“ Kara lowered her voice. „Krypton even contemplated whether we should offer to send scientists to Daxam. Give them ways to extend their lifespan.” She frowned. “Guess in the end we decided that we couldn't take the risk.“

„So you think that Mon-El...“

„What? No. I mean. Nobody knows for sure what the yellow sun is doing to body chemistry, but it's probably good.“

„Is that what you came to ask Alura about?“

„No.“ Kara bit her lower lip and shook her head. „There is this poem. From Daxam. It's… it's like their bible, or their Romeo and Juliet.“ The kryptonian girl snorted. „I think it's more like their Machiavelli. It's about this teacher who travels and explains the history and philosophy of Daxam to the student.“ Kara breathed heavily, grasping for the right words to choose. „Mon-El said he loves this poem, and he got offended when I told him that it's awful.“ She looked down, running her hands over the floor at her side, almost if she was looking for grass that she could rip out of ground. „So I came here, to have Alura recite it for me.“

„And?“

Kara shook her head. Her eyes were watering and her mouth twisted into a deeply unhappy smile. Tears started welling in her eyes and she bit her lip, to keep them from overwhelming her. 

„It's just as awful as I remembered it.“ 

„So you came here, because y ou and Mon-El don't like the same poem?“

Kara jumped up and started pacing. 

„You don't understand. It's wretched. The teacher tells the student that slavery is okay. That their enemies have to be crushed. That you must never show weakness. It's like Mon-El doesn't even notice that. It's… it's just normal to him.“ She shot Alex a poignant look. “How would you feel if you were dating somebody and they just dropped on you that they really like 'Mein Kampf', but only the funny bits.” 

Alex opened her mouth and closed it again. Though it was normally her specialty to grab Kara's problem and wrangle them into a more down to earth context, some alien relationship problems were beyond even her. 

Kara slumped against the wall. 

“So…,” Alex said carefully. “You want to break up with him?” 

Hugging herself tightly, Kara slid down the wall, till she was sitting next to Alex again. “I'm just worried. That we are so different.” Kara started gnawing on one of her blond strands. Something that Alex hadn't seen her do since high school. 

“Mon-El and I, we were arguing. And he said, he said he wanted to please me.” Kara looked over to her sister. “He said it like it was normal. Like a job. A duty.” The blonde closed her eyes. Bits and pieces of memory floated through her mind. 

_I'm in your hands, Kara._

_Out of everybody who could have found me in that pod, I'm the luckiest guy in the world that it was you._

_I'm happy, you're happy._

“So, it's not about the poem. You think he doesn't really want to be with you?” Alex asked. 

Kara hesitated. “I'm worried. Sometimes there are things he does or says,” she looked for the right words to describe that sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach. ”I'm worried that Mon-El has no concept of what he wants. I promised, I promised I would take care of him and now I don't know, whether I even can.” 

Wordlessly Alex slung her arm across her sister's shoulder. For a moment Kara let herself relax and leaned her head against Alex. “I'm so glad to have you,” she whispered. 

“Always, little one, always.” 

* 

On the flight back Kara let the poem run through her head once more. Yes, there had been part that had been omitted from the version she had heard in school. But it was not hard to see why. They had nothing to do with the contents of the poem itself.  
And they did nothing to counteract all the terrible opinions that were expounded upon. They were just … love bits. A teacher lusting over their student's body, describing it in lavish detail, delight when the student performed well, surprise and pride when the student turned things around and had a thing or two new to teach the master, the anticipation of everything the student would one day accomplish and the pain and anguish over the student's impending departure.  


 

She guessed that she could maybe see why one could consider them beautiful, taken on their own. But how could anybody separate them from all the other awful, awful things the teacher was saying in nearly every other stanza?  
Just how could she breach the topic to Mon-El?


	4. A king's judgement

“Hi,” she said sheepishly as she entered through the window. 

“Hi.” He'd been waiting for her on the couch, but he got up as she arrived. 

Kara clasped and unclasped her hands. “I went through your poem again.”

“And?”

“Still something,” Kara smiled nervously. “Is it normal on Daxam, for teachers to sleep with their students?”

“Of course.” He’d answered without a moment of hesitation. Like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

Kara waited. 

“The teacher gives the student knowledge and cunning to be able to achieve more in their life. It’s only fair trade that the teacher should get to enjoy their student in turn, and for the student to aim to please the teacher.”

Kara bit her lip. She'd been dreading an answer like this. “Is this what you expected would happen, when I said I would be your mentor, that I would help myself to your body and demand sexual compensation?”

Mon-El shrugged and then looked down. “I knew you were from Krypton, so I had a feeling it wouldn’t come up.”

“On Krypton,” she said in a clipped voice. “The relationship between mentor and student is sacred. Nobody would even think…!” Upset, she tried to get her thoughts in order. “There is nothing more admirable than the pursuit of knowledge. 

Mon-El looked at her from the side. “Then why did you…?”

Kara struggled for words. “Because this is earth. And earth is different. Some teacher and student relationships are protected. Whenever the teacher has power over a student's fate, then it's forbidden. Whenever the student has no choice over his fate, it's forbidden. And,” Kara hesitated. “as we spent time together I realized that our relationship didn't really fit into any of those situations.”

“And there was nothing standing in our way.”

“Yes.” She looked up at him. On his last sentence he had come closer. Their faces were so close to each other, his eyes so clear and open. Her heart skipped a beat. Her mouth went dry. “How do you, how can you know that this is what you really want?”

“I just … do.”

Kara put her palms against his chest, desperately wishing to hold on. 

“I just wish I could believe you.”

“Why can't you?”

“If you had your choice, would you want to have other lovers?” Looking up, she put her hand under his chin and forced him to look at her. “And be honest.”

Kara saw him swallow hard as he wrestled with himself to tell or and face her anger again. 

“I wouldn't want any,” he finally admitted, his voice rough, as if he was confessing a great sin. 

“But why?”

“Because you don't want any.”

“And if I was different, if I was the kind of person who wants things to be open.”

“Then I might take other lovers.” 

“Because that's what you would want, or because you'd just do whatever I wanted?

“I don't know”. 

“Do you understand why this upsets me?” she whispered softly. 

“I don't.”

Kara buried her face in his chest. His whole body was tense and for the first time she could remember, he didn't just wrap his arms around her and hold her. All she wanted was to just run, she didn't want to think about what this meant. She didn't want to acknowledge that she knew exactly what it meant. _Don't run away, _she told herself. _For once in your life, don't run.___

__  
_ _

__Extracting herself from his embrace, she pulled away. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and composed herself._ _

__“So if a higher up asks you for sex, you can't say no.”_ _

__“Of course you can say no. But you don't.”_ _

__“Would it even matter if you said no?”_ _

__“Yes! If somebody tells you know, you obey without question. It is sacred.”_ _

__“Because it mostly never happens.”_ _

__“Exactly!”_ _

__“So if somebody you don't like, and who is higher than you, asks you for sex...”_ _

__“You just do it anyway. Look, it's just different on Daxam.”_ _

__Angrily Kara crossed her arms on front of her chest. “Then explain it to me.”_ _

__“On Daxam, you just like sex. Sex feels good. Why wouldn't you want to have sex? You don't need a reason for it. You just do it. It's like… shaking hands. An exchange of friendship. If you met somebody you don't like, would you look for a reason to avoid shaking hands with them? So what if they enjoy it a bit more than you do, it's still sex. It's still good for at least somebody.”_ _

__Kara learned forward and fixed him down with her gaze. “So you have never, never been in a situation where a higher up asked you for sex and you didn't want it.”_ _

__“Of course it happens. It's not the end of the world.” Mon-El rubbed his temple. “Look, there was this tutor. He was old, he was mean. He mostly had sex with me to punish me.”_ _

__“So…?”_ _

__“So I went to the king and complained. I argued that my tutor's rank wasn't high enough to ask that of me.”_ _

__“And then what happened?”_ _

__“The king looked at the case. He invited some experts and questioned them. And he decided that the tutor had a high reputation in his field and was well within his right to make requests of me and that I needed to be more respectful. He also ordered for my tutor to take a new, young lover to keep him occupied, so he would impose on me less often. So it all worked out in the end.”_ _

__Kara stared at him, her mouth agape in disbelief._ _

__“How old were when that happened?”_ _

__“I don't know, thirteen, going on fourteen.”_ _

__“And he just stayed, as your tutor.”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__“When he left, how did you feel?”_ _

__“I was glad.”_ _

__She had to turn away from him and pressed her hand against her face._ _

__“Please, Kara, why does all this matter to you. It doesn't matter to me.”_ _

__Kara's head was swimming. Her brain hurt and she felt like she was falling deeper and deeper into the rabbit hole of Mon-El's psyche. She was not equipped to handle this. What could she even tell him? Was it even fair to tell somebody who didn't feel like they'd been hurt that maybe they had been? Wouldn't it spare the pain not to know? Did she even have a right to tell him how to feel about this?_ _

__How could she even talk to him about the doubts she had, about her doubts whether it was even right for them to be together, without making him feel like she was punishing him for the things that had happened to him long before he had arrived on earth?_ _

__”Kara, I'm sorry.”_ _

__Kara turned around. He was standing there, across the room, his hand stretched out in her direction, his eyes glistening._ _

__“What are you sorry for?” she whispered lightly._ _

__“That I,” he took a step towards her and reached for her, only to pull back as if he were afraid that he was doing something forbidden. “I'm sorry that my past, that where I'm coming from is causing you pain.”_ _

__Instinctively she walked over to him, threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close. “It's not your fault. Daxam is not your fault. You were just a guard, you never asked for this.” She felt him flinch in her arms._ _

__“I should have done more,” he said bleakly._ _

__“You couldn't, I understand.” She hugged him tighter, impossibly tight. With a force that might have cracked a human's rib cage. “I will protect you,” she whispered. “I want you to know that. No matter what happens, I'll always protect you.”_ _


	5. Legend of the high tradesman

“Let's just go to bed,” he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. “I've, I've been waiting for you for hours.”

Kara felt exhaustion wash over her. She realized he was right. She wanted to badly to give in to him. To just go to bed, crawl under the covers with him and just forget anything she had heard. But when he leaned in to kiss her, she pulled away. Instead she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch. She pushed him down and twisting and turning Kara finally settled on a spot with her head in his lap. 

“I'm sorry,” he said again and bent down to kiss her forehead. 

She reached up to touch his face. “Promise me, that you'll stop saying that.”

Mon-El didn't reply and instead started running his fingers through her hair and along her cheek. 

“Is it true that on Krypton a computer picks your mate for you?”

Kara crinkled her forehead. “No. Of course not. The central computation system just makes _suggestions_. And maybe you decide to meet that person and maybe you end up liking them.”

“And then maybe you end up marrying them.” 

“Exactly, it's not the same thing at all.”

“Of course not.” A soft smile played across his lips and she reached up to touch it. He looked at her expectantly.

“That thing that happened to you, where the king decided, was that the first time you...” Kara trailed off as she realized she wasn't sure whether a 'yes' or a 'no' would be the more unsettling answer. She cleared her throat. “What's the first thing you remember, about sex?”

“My watcher not having time for me, because her lover was visiting.” Mon-El pondered. Then a another small smile danced across his face. “Watching my parents having sex at a big victory party they threw.” 

“How old were you?” Kara asked quietly. 

Mon-El frowned. “Six maybe? My mother was in a good mood. She threw this lavish party. I was allowed to be there with my watcher, because it was was a special day. He was carrying me on his back so I could see over all the heads in front of me. They gave a long speech. At the end they poured wine on the ground and had sex on the table and everybody was happy and cheering.”

“Did that kind of thing happen a lot?”

“Yes.” 

Kara rubbed her temple and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ban the mental image from her mind. Eyes still closed she rested her head on his chest and squeezed him tight. 

“What about people falling in love? With somebody they are not latched to.”

“You ask your latch for a writ. And you meet each other whenever you feel like it. All that's important is that you uphold your responsibility for your family.” 

“What if you like your lover better than your latch?”

“Your responsibility is to your latch.” He shrugged. “I guess we believe that love is fleeting. You enjoy each other. You have good times together. But you also move on and enjoy yourself with others. But your family, and your latch, is forever.” 

“So what if you really hate your latch?”

“You give each other writs and you compromise.” 

“And if your lover gets pregnant?”

“You try to be careful.”

“But if it does happen?”

The expression on his face got more somber. “You meet and talk. There are two options. Either you decide against the baby being born. Or after the child is born it gets stripped of its name and rank. And its given to somebody else to raise. That's why every time a latch agreement is made, there has to be a test made first, to ensure that there is no accidental blood relation. But it can never be admitted publicly, if there is. The ceremony is final, after it, the child is scrubbed clean. It has no family, it has no past. Most of the time, they tell the story, that under King Tor Gand most people thought that the high tradesman Gal Varr was the king's split image and so were many others, because the king's father had been a restless man. Yet when the king and his queen died in an ambush, the crown went to the lesser Gands. And Gal Varr proved his loyalty to the state, by supporting the new king without any question.” 

Kara sat up abruptly, moving away from him, her long locks curling down her sides. 

“So if an illegitimate child is conceived, you have to give it away.”

“Yes. It's preserves order. It prevents unrest. It's a sacrifice you have to make in favor of the state.”

“Is that how you felt about it, back on Daxam?”

Mon-El looked down. “I always thought that it sounded … sad. But I had never been in the situation so I couldn't be sure. You never hear about anybody fighting it. Everybody just agrees that it's the best way to do it. We get taught that life was much worse before those rules came into place. Coup attempts. Jealous lovers trying to secure the inheritance for their children.” He looked up at her again. “I know that this is earth and earth is different.”

“Your future latch, back on Daxam. What was she like?”

“I honestly don't know.”

“How can you not know?” Kara asked incredulously. 

He shrugged. “On Daxam most people try to avoid meeting their latch before the time. You are supposed to enjoy your life first. A good percentage of all comedies get written about people who accidentally sleep with their latch before realizing it's them.” 

Kara hugged her knees to her chest. The entire time she'd avoided pointing out that he'd been talking about Daxam as if it was still around. It felt unfamiliar to think of Daxam as a real place, a place where people danced, and wrote comedies and got taught history lessons. On Krypton, her school curriculum had contained a decent amount on the conflict with Daxam, but she had never met anybody actually saying something friendly about it.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Sorry if I make mistakes. :( If anybody wants to be a beta reader, please contact me. There will be some darker and more sexual themed content in the later chapter.


End file.
